Harriet Cortonica
Harriet Cortonica is an extremely powerful dragon and Stormwing's mother. Her true goals are mostly unknown, it was previously speculated that she wanted to control Tantamount, but this hasn't been confirmed. She is mainly RPed by MasterWeavile898 Personality Harriet is extremely prideful, going so far as to refer to herself as a goddess. She seems to believe that her powers and might are unmatched. She has been known to be impulsive, suddenly changing her disposition. Previously she liked to stay hidden, and the reason for her emergence is unknown. She has been seen to have an attachment to her homeland. she is also ruthless, having committed genocide on at least one occasion. History Harriet's history is basically unknown. She is known to have had some form of relation with Thar, possibly one of the king's signature affairs. But beyond this, nothing is known. she has also been seen to have bad blood with Agatha, the former queen of the Kingdom of Beauty. During the War of Lies Harriet first appeared at Stormwing's wedding, where it was alluded to her being from the Sands. Next she was seen coaching Stormwing from a dark room in a typical "man behind the man" style. Soon after she was seen Attempting to make Stormwing look more normal to the public, and partially to humiliate him for being reckless. She continued to hide in the background for a period of time, and suddenly burst onto the continental scene with seemingly no reason. She quickly made her way past Stormwing and showed him up at many points, quickly descending from an enigma to a weapon of destruction. She destroyed half of the Mountains trying to kill Cyeril at Stormwing's behest. And when he failed to destroy the Night, something she apparently hadn't wanted in the first place. She punished him by destroying the capital of the Mountains. She followed by visiting Casey, revealing that the two of them were related, and revealing that she had started out just wanting Stormwing to have power. Afterward she traveled to the Sands to get something from Thar, though her actions there were very peculiar. In the Sands she met with Basalt and allowed him to travel with her to the Mountains to deliver a pouch that Casey had given her. Powers and Abilities Harriet has been shown to have a mastery over lightning, destroying the capital of the Mountains within minutes. She has been seen to travel within a storm cloud and rain down lightning on her foes. She is able to manipulate muscle spasms caused by lightning to cause them to move at high speeds and become abnormally strong. She has also exhibited a power over scarabs, more so than many others in the Sands Friends, Family, and Other Relationships She is Stormwing's mother. Though not much is known about their relationship. It appears that she was mostly behind his attempts to take over the Mountains. She was best friends with Casey's mother, seeming to care for Casey more than even her own son. She was apparently friends with Agatha When she was younger, but apparently the two of them got into some form of argument and they began hating each other. She also had the aforementioned relationship with Thar, which she regrets deeply.